


What's a Real Family?

by lanibb2013



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This story starts in-between project Star Bright and PQL. 2 years after Sam and Al are married Al tells Sam he wants to adopt and raise a child. Two years later Sam leaps into the accelerator and leaves Al and their child alone. Through the years Sam is leaping there is happiness, sadness and heartbreak. Will Al be able to hold himself and his family together?</p><p>Note: Another earlier story</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Real Family?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The Characters in Quantum leap do not belong to me. I don’t mean to infringe upon the copyrights of anyone who was involved in the making of the show. I created the character of Beatrice (Betty) Ann Calavicci.
> 
> Warnings: M/M slash, depression, violent tempers, death of main characters due to old age, etc.

It had been two years since Dr. Sam Beckett and Admiral Al Calavicci had gotten married after Project Star Bright was canceled and they were just about to start work on PQL. One morning while they were lying in each other’s arms after making love Al asked, “Sammy? Can we adopt a little girl? I love little girls. I know I’m already middle aged and we’re considered a gay couple but I always wanted to have children. I never could create any of my own because I’m sterile. Besides I’d like to have some one who needs me and to keep me company while you’re too busy to spend time with me or when you’re away.” After a little arguing Sam gave in because it was no use to fight with Al when he was determined. They didn’t know what would happen but if it would make Al happy Sam was going to try his hardest to help the older man adopt a little girl.

When they saw the head of the orphanage they eventually convinced her to let them adopt a girl. She wouldn’t let them adopt a boy but she agreed on a girl. So they were taken to the children’s bedroom area and were left alone to see if they found one. They were an interesting sight to look at while they walked around. Al was wearing his red suit jacket, cream pants, white sneakers, red/white/black silk shirt, and his red fedora with the black ribbon. Sam was just wearing a pair of Dockers, loafers and a polo shirt. 

Many of the kids were curious but didn’t dare go near them except for a small little girl of about three years old. She was a pretty little thing with shoulder length black hair, olive skin, and blue eyes. She looked a little Italian except for the blue eyes. She snuck up beside Al and pulled on his pant leg to get his attention. When he looked down at her he smiled and offered to pick her up. She was wary at first but eventually let him pick her up and prop her on his hip while he held her. She put her bent knees against his back and front and her arms around his neck to help hold herself up. Eventually he asked, “Well, What’s your name, hunny?”

She replied, “Betty Ann.”

He asked, “As in Beatrice Ann? That’s a lovely name, hunny.” 

She blushed and replied, “Thanks. You?”

He said, “Albert.”

She giggled and tried to say his name but she only got the Bert out. He cringed a little but let it go since he knew she had been trying to say his whole name. He asked, “How old are you?” 

She said proudly, “Three.”

He touched her nose with his finger and said, “Three, huh? You’re getting to be a big girl aren’t you?” She nodded and smiled at him. He looked at Sam and said, “You know, Sammy? I like this kid.” Sam nodded at his lover in approval.

Al heard Betty say, “Like you.” 

Al smiled and said, “Well how would you like to join our little family, Betty?”

She smiled and asked, “You be daddy?”

He smiled and replied, “Sure if you want me to be your daddy and give you my last name then I’ll gladly be your daddy.” He got a tight hug and he carried her to the head of the orphanage’s office. There Sam and him filled out all the necessary paperwork to officially make her Beatrice Ann Calavicci. When they were done with that they went to get her few belongings that either she carried with her or were left for her by her parents. As they left the building she kept playing with Al’s red fedora so he took it off and lightly let it fall on top of her head. She stopped fidgeting then and curled up against his chest as he carried her to the car.

On the way home she sat in Al’s lap held tightly to him. She had her arms around his neck and her head against his chest while they drove down the road. Sam would look over at Al from driving once in a while and realize how happy the older man was now that he had some one who needed him. 

When they got home Al took Betty’s belongings into the guestroom and helped her unpack everything. After everything was put away he sat on the bed and pulled her up onto his lap. He asked, “You want to help me pick out a theme for your room?” When she bounced happily on his knee and nodded he said, “All right, Hunny. I have to tell Sammy what we’re doing and then we can go, OK?” He took his hat back and put it on his head again and she started to cry. He told her they could also find her a couple of new outfits and hats of her own. She still pouted but quieted down and followed him until they got to the car. She held his hand and walked with him through the mall and into all the places. When they were done they had found her some pretty dresses, bonnets, regular everyday clothes and a beautiful bedroom set in aqua with Unicorns and Pegasus’ all over it and the accessories to go with it. He had gotten her two bedside lamps with Pegasus’ on them, curtains in the same fabric as the bedding, a few beautiful figurines. 

When they got home Al took off his fedora and got to work on fixing up the room. When he was done it looked beautiful. Betty was just about bouncing off the walls when Al was finished with her room. She held out her arms to him and he picked her up. She said, “Bert? Thanks!” 

He smiled and replied, “You’re very welcome, Hunny. I’m glad you like it. I’d better go make dinner now before Sammy starts getting antsy.” He put her on her feet again and went to his bedroom and put his fedora and suit jacket away in the closet. Then he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and went to make dinner. He decided to make his family recipe for Lasagna and bread sticks. When dinner was ready he set the table and called everyone to eat. Betty sat on his left at the table while Sam sat on his right. Sam and Al chatted while they ate and tried to get Betty into the conversation a little so she didn’t feel totally left out. 

When they were done eating Al washed the dishes and went outside to take a walk. While he was outside he decided to have a cigar instead of having it inside seeing that he knew Sam wasn’t all that fond of him smoking in the house. He had the lighter poised and was just about to light the cigar between his teeth when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Betty kicking her foot in the dirt and her head hanging down. He knelt in front of her, removed the cigar from his teeth and asked, “Well what brings you out here, Hunny?”

She nervously replied, “Find you.”

He said, “Aw Jeez .” He then stood up, lit his cigar, took a couple of drags and held it in his right hand while he picked her up and held onto her. He said, “Aw. Don’t worry about me. I ain’t going anywhere for a long time yet. I just like to come out here to think and spend some time alone once in a while. It’s part of my nature.” He took her and put her down on the porch swing and sat down beside her. He put an arm around her shoulders while he smoked his cigar. She cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest listening to his breathing. They sat there in silence for a while and Al soon realized Betty had fallen asleep. 

When he finished his cigar he got rid of it and stood up. He picked her up under her back and both legs and took her into the house to her bedroom. Her head was on his chest and he felt her sigh against him and smiled. She woke up when he went to put her down on the bed. He helped her into her nightgown, kissed her on the forehead and went to tuck her in when she said, “Stay, Bert? Sing Song?” 

He smiled and told her, “All right, hunny,” He sat back against the headboard, held her and sang her inchworm until she was asleep. When she was asleep he got up and tucked her in again.

He stretched and worked the kinks out of his muscles as he walked to the room he shared with Sam. Sam was already in bed so he changed into his pajamas and got in next to his life partner. He put his head on Sam’s shoulder and put an arm across the younger man’s middle. He felt Sam’s arm instinctively wrap around his shoulders and fell asleep. 

When he woke up he was lying on his side with Sam against his back and a small figure curling up to his chest. After a couple of minutes his foggy brain remembered who the small figure was and wrapped his arm around her. He would ask her later what had happened. When they woke up in the morning after Al fended off Sam’s advances and explained why he asked Betty why she had crawled into bed with Sam and him. She finally managed to get across that she had a nightmare and ran to him because she was scared and wanted to be close to him so she felt safe. He could understand that and from then on as a precaution when Sam and Al made love they would at least get washed and put on a pair of boxers incase Betty came running in their room from a nightmare.

Since Al wanted to adopt Betty he watched her the most. He would chase her around their yard and play hide and seek with her until he was ready to collapse. One time he did and as soon as he was in the house and Betty was playing with her toys he fell asleep on the floor as he was watching her. When Sam walked in the room he saw Betty lying on the floor against Al and Al’s arm draped over her tiny little waist and both of them were fast asleep. He smiled and shook his head.

As two years passed they became a close-knit family and got used to their jobs at PQL. Everyone at the project loved Betty and took turns watching her when Al or Sam was too busy too do it themselves. Then early one morning after fighting with the committee to try and keep their government funding their close family was shot to hell because Sam leaped into the Quantum Leap Accelerator and disappeared. Al came to the project in a Tuxedo because he was out at a fund raising party. He went home and got Betty and drug her to the project in her robe, slippers and pajamas. He gave Betty a hug before he entered the IC. Betty waited with Bena Beeks while Al was in the Imaging Chamber for a long time. When he finally came out he was shocked and then all of a sudden his face turned red and he started curse in Italian and repeated Sam’s name more than once. 

When he finally calmed down he told Bena that Sam didn’t remember his own name let alone anyone else on the project or anything else. Betty had never seen Al so angry in the two years she had been his daughter and was very afraid of his temper. When Al went to touch her she shirked away from him and it hurt him until he realized she didn’t know how bad of a temper he had when he was this angry. He lit a cigar and started to puff on it until he calmed down. He knelt in front of Betty and said, “I’m sorry I scared you, Hunny. I admit I have a horrible temper when I get angry. I definitely have an Italian temper. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at my life mate and I want to throttle him right about now. When he finally comes home he’ll be saying “Oh boy” all right.” 

One night Al came home and fell asleep on the floor and Betty came and curled up next to him on the floor like she used to when he would play with her when she was younger. Eventually they got up and went to bed but she stayed there with him until he woke up again. She was very protective of him and almost reminded him of a mother hen at times because of how much she worries about him all the time. 

The day Betty first called Al papa was a very emotional one for him. It meant she considered him her father no matter what happened. He was cooking dinner and she walked in and said, “I love you, papa.” He almost dropped their dinner on the floor. He looked at her smiling face and knew she was very happy and content. He knelt down and held out his arms to her to pick her up. She ran gleefully into his arms and he picked her up. He propped her on his hip and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and asked, “You love me?”

Al just looked at her and smiled. He replied, “Of course I do, sweetie. I may not be good at expressing it or very open with my emotions all the time but I do love you very much and I always will.” He kissed her cheek and set her down so he could use both hands. She held onto his waist and leaned against him. She is a very sweet child and very loving. Sometimes he wished he could be more like her but knew he was better off the way he is now. After dinner they played some fun games and then when he bedtime came he read her a story and went to bed. 

As time went on Al and Betty moved onto the project so that he would be accessible when he was needed. Al had to find a teacher that was willing to live at the project to teach Betty so that he didn’t have to run her back and forth to school miles away from them. As soon as he could he would send her to school but it didn’t look like it would be anytime soon. 

One night when Al came back to their quarters from a hard leap he took off his tie and suit jacket. He sat in his chair in the living room, lit a cigar and started to read the paper. In a few minutes he felt Betty crawling into his lap. He put aside the paper and let her get comfortable on his lap. After little while he felt Betty playing with his suspenders and she accidentally snapped them. He winced and Betty immediately started apologizing. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her to tell her not to worry about it. 

Betty asked, “Will you read me a story, papa?”

Al smiled and replied, “Now when could I ever refuse to read you a story, sweetie? What story would you like me to read you?” 

She looked up at him and replied, “Lady and the Tramp!”

Al chuckled and replied, “All right, Betty. Let’s get you ready for bed and then I’ll read it to you before you fall asleep, OK?” When he got a nod he watched her go get ready for bed. He thought she would pick Lady and the Tramp because it was her favorite story. She asked him to read it to her almost every night. After he finished his cigar he went into Betty’s bedroom and found her sitting up in bed with the book in her lap. He tucked her in and sat down on the edge of the bed. While he was reading the story she took hold of his hand and smiled at him. He was a very good storyteller and she had loved it when he read her stories because he had always made them interesting. By the end of the story she was fast asleep and he kissed her forehead, turned off the light, and quietly left the room. He eventually changed for bed and went to sleep.

When Betty was about 7 and it had been a year since Sam leaped Al took her to their old home so he could clean it up. He was only wearing a pair of black sneakers, pants, shirt and his silver flight jacket. He decided to go outside on the hill and lay down on the grass to look at the stars. He was lying on his back with his left hand behind his head and a cigar in his right hand when he felt a small form curl up against him and ask, “You all right, Papa?” He looked over at his daughter and smiled. He caressed her cheek with the hand he had his cigar in and made sure he was careful not to burn her with it. 

Al replied, “Yeah, Betty. You’re old man’s fine. I just wanted to look at the stars for a little while.”

She cuddled up with her head in the crook of his shoulder and replied, “Good. I’m glad. I was worried.”

He chuckled and took the arm from under his head and wrapped it around her shoulders. He felt her poking at his belly and asked, “Betty hunny? What are you doing?” 

She giggled and replied, “Your belly got bigger and bounces better.”

He rolled his eyes and replied, “Yeah. I know. I’ve gotten fatter since Sam started leaping. I admit it. I’m a fat old man. I’m happier like this though after years of trying to stay thin but yet have enough weight on me so that I look healthy. I look healthier when I’m fatter and so what if I put on a few pounds? I’m still the same man I was the day I adopted you.”

She replied, “Sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I like you this way. I like how you feel.”

He sighed and took a couple of puffs on his cigar. He replied, “I’m sorry, hunny. Whenever some one says anything that bugs me or annoys me I automatically get defensive.” He felt her nod against his chest and eventually they got up and walked back to the house hand in hand while he finished his cigar. They went back to the project the next morning and the whole grind started all over again. They had decent Christmases and other holidays.

Many times each year after Sam leaped Al would come home worn out from a trip to Washington and flop down on the bed in his dress whites and his uniform hat over his eyes. He would fall asleep there and would be woken up by Betty coming back from tutoring and hopping on the bed with him. She would take his hat off his head and put it on her own. She would then kiss his cheek and place one of her small hands on his chest. He would open his eyes and smile at her once he realized it was her. He asked, “Well. How were your lessons? Were you a good girl for Verbena while I was gone?”

She would take his hat off and put it on the other side of the bed. She curled up next to his side and reply, “Of course I was, Papa, and my lessons went fine.” 

He would hug her and say, “Good. I’m glad to hear that.”

She hugged him tightly and said, “I missed you, papa.”

He chuckled and replied, “I missed you too, hunny. I couldn’t wait to get home again. I hope you always feel the same way, kiddo. It makes me feel wanted.” 

When she got a little older and understood what he said she immediately asked, “Why wouldn’t I miss you? I love you and always will. I’ll always miss you when you go away. I’ll always want you around. You’re the man who has raised me and loved me for the biggest share of my life. You’ll always have a place with me forever.” 

Al whispered, “Thank you, Betty.” She smiled and kissed his forehead. He eventually got up and changed his clothes so he would be more comfortable. He made dinner for them and watched some TV for a little while and then they went to bed. He went into her bedroom to check on her and tell he good night and then crawled into his own empty bed. 

One night about 5 years later when Al came out of the IC Mrs. Donna Beckett met him and he went totally white. He ran out of there as soon as he could and ran back to his quarters looking for Betty. When he didn’t find her he started interrogating Ziggy until the computer told him that in this timeline Sam had married Donna instead and Betty was never adopted. Well Al was so angry he started throwing dishes and anything that would break. Eventually he ran into his bedroom and cried himself to sleep. 

For the next year and a half he was miserable and lonely. Tina was supposed to be his lover but he wasn’t interested in her. He wanted Sam back. He told Sam his love life was wonderful so the younger man didn’t feel bad or even started to wonder about anything. Then one day he came out of the IC and Donna wasn’t waiting for him. He thought that was odd but didn’t think anything of it. He went back to his quarters and started making dinner for himself when he heard a voice call, “Papa? Are you home?” When he saw Betty walk into the kitchen he lost all feeling in his hand and dropped the pot of water all over the floor. He fell to his knee and held out his arms to her. She ran into them and hugged him. She asked, “Papa? Are you all right?” 

He nodded with tears in his eyes and replied in a whisper, “Yeah, Hunny. I’m fine. I’m just very glad to see you again.” His white suit pants were soaked but he didn’t care because he had his little girl back. He was wearing the same outfit that he wore the day they had adopted her. Then he asked, “When did you start calling me papa?” 

She looked at him with her head to the side and replied, “When I was six years old. I wanted to prove I trusted you and loved you and figured calling you papa was the easiest way to do it. Soon after you started to call me sweetie and hunny because I was so loving and love sweets. Don’t you remember, papa?” 

He replied, “No. I’m afraid I don’t, Sweetie. Don’t worry it’ll come back eventually.” There were a bunch of things different about this timeline but he wasn’t going to worry about it right now. He started to clean up the water all over the floor and Betty helped him and he made dinner. He baked lasagna for them like he had the night she had joined their family. 

She came to dinner and said, “I love your lasagna, papa.”

Al smiled and said, “Well then someday I’ll have to teach you how to make Calavicci lasagna.” He watched her face light up and smiled. 

After dinner he washed the dishes while she dried them. Then he went into the living room and sat on the sofa and lit a cigar. Betty came and sat curled up next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders and suddenly Betty got up and ran into her room. He was going to run after her when she came out carrying a carefully wrapped package in her hands. She handed it to him shouting, “Happy Birthday, papa!” He remembered what date it was and was surprised he forgot his own birthday.

He carefully opened the package and inside it he found a beautiful gold ID bracelet with his name on it. She put it on his wrist and said, “Now if anything ever happens they’ll know who you are and hopefully who to contact. I had them engrave my name on the back in smaller print.” 

He hugged her close and said, “Jeez, Sweetie. You didn’t have to get me anything. Thank you.” 

She replied, “You’ve been getting me presents every year since Sam left us and nobody ever got you one. I saved every allowance you gave me until I had enough money to get it. I love you, papa. Nothing will ever change that.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

Later they went to bed and Betty’s screaming waked Al up later in the night. He threw on his robe and took off to her room. When he got there she was curled up in a fetal ball on her bed. He sat on the bed and held her while she sobbed. She finally managed to say, “I dreamt that you were chasing some one very bad and you got shot and died.” Little did he know but her dream would come close to coming true. 

A week later Sam leaped into a serial killer and he got away from PQL so Al had to go bring him back. He found him and was shot point blank in the chest. When he came to he was very glad he had worn a bulletproof vest. He kept keeling over from the pain but he would live. He knew he had a couple of cracked ribs but at least the bullet didn’t do any real damage. After Sam leaped again Al went back to his quarters and was met by Betty. When he bent over from the pain she immediately grabbed hold of his arm to try and help steady him. She said, “Papa! What happened, Papa!???” He explained it to her and she took him to his room and after helping him get the bulletproof vest and his jacket off she made him rest. She stayed right there if he needed anything and eventually he drifted off to sleep. 

When he woke up again the room was dark and when he called Betty and soon found out she was curled up beside him on the bed. Apparently she wanted to be sure he was all right so she just took the free spot on the bed. He sat up and asked, “Could you get me a glass of water and some Tylenol?” He felt her hop off the bed and when she came back she handed him a glass of water and the pills. He had turned the light on and she hopped back up on the bed with him again. He said, “I think I’ll be fine now, Hunny. I’m a little sore but I’ll live. You better go get some sleep.”

She looked at him and replied, “I don’t want to leave you alone, papa. I want to be here if you need me.” He knew it wasn’t any use arguing with her so he moved down so he was lying on the bed again and she curled up next to him. They fell asleep a while later and he woke up on his side with Betty curled up to his chest like she used to do when she was younger. He never got the chance to have tender moments like this with her anymore because she was growing up and many people think it’s strange if you and a child about her age spend the night in the same bed even if it is perfectly innocent. When she woke up he got up and took a shower. He had totally changed by time he came out to the kitchen to make breakfast. He found Betty sitting at the table waiting for him. When she saw him she got up and got him a cup of coffee and handed it to him saying, “Good morning, papa.” He was very surprised but just smiled at her and sat at the table while she got herself some orange juice. 

After that Sam didn’t alter the timeline in any way that would cause Betty to disappear again and Al was grateful for that. Eventually one night Al was woken up at 4:00 in the morning and called to the Waiting Room. He was a mess when he arrived there in his pajamas, robe and slippers with a very tired Betty following him and dressed the same way. He was about to jump down Gooshie’s throat when he heard, “Al, leave Gooshie alone. I was the one who had Ziggy wake you up.” His jaw dropped when he turned around and saw Sam (the real one) standing behind him with a cocky grin on his face. Sam walked over and put his hand on the older man’s shoulder and drew him into a tight hug. They both broke down sobbing in each other’s arms. After a few minutes Al pulled away and just held his lover’s hands in his own. 

After Sam was checked out and given a clean bill of health they went back to Al’s quarters and decided to move back home later on in the day. Somehow they managed to share the same bed even though it was very small. Betty was a little wary of Sam because she hadn’t seen him since she was about 5 years old. She accepted he was there but he had to get her trust back and prove that he would never run out on Al like that again. Al was heartbroken when Sam jumped into that accelerator and Betty was determined not to let it happen again as long as she could help it.

After a couple of years they all got back to a normal life and PQL was shut down. Sam was upset but he managed to get on with his life and took up a job as a doctor. Al retired from the Navy and took care of the house and Betty. The day Betty graduated from high school Al threw her a small party and let her have some friends over. All of her friends looked at Al and Sam like they were from another planet. Some even had the audacity to call them fags and perverts. Betty didn’t know about their feelings on gay couples and realized she should have asked them before this. She never talked to them again after that. She had apologized to Al and Sam about and they just told her it wasn’t her fault most people are so closed minded and cruel. Eventually Al had to quite smoking because of his health. He had developed Granuloma in his lungs. 

When Betty graduated from College as a nurse Al bought her a beautiful gold heart shaped locket with the engraving: We love you very much – Sam & Al. It was a good sized one with spots for four pictures. Al had put a picture of her with him, Sam and her, all three of them and one of just him and Sam in the locket. Sam bought her a gold ring with a beautiful 3 karat red ruby heart shaped stone to go with the locket. She loved both gifts and kissed each of them in turn.

Sam put an arm around Al’s shoulders and held him close. He said, “You did a fine job of raising her all by yourself, Ally-boy. She turned to be a fine young lady even having you for a father.” He got a poke in the ribs with Al’s elbow.

Al replied, “Well thank you Prince of Prudence.” He winked at Sam and got a slap on the ass for it. He glared at the younger man and knew he was in trouble when Sam got a devilish look on his face. Sam chased him around the house until he was wheezing and out of breath. He gasped, “Aw come on, Sammy. I’m too old to be doing this!” Sam grabbed him and bent him back and passionately kissed him while he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. Soon they were on the floor of the living room with their hands all over each other. 

Al didn’t register where they were until he heard Betty say, “What am I going to do with you two? You can’t keep your hands off each other for even a minute!” He looked up at Betty and blushed. He was more open about sex then Sam but still preferred not to have an audience when making love. He watched as Betty walked away smiling and shaking her head fondly at them.

After a couple of minutes Al felt Sam roll off of him onto the floor beside him. He curled up with his head on his lover’s chest and an arm over his stomach. After they caught their breath they got up and sat on the couch together. He fell asleep leaning against the younger man.

When Al fell asleep Sam just started to watch some TV quietly and held his life partner close to himself. After a couple of hours Al woke up coughing and choking. Sam held the older man close while it passed and when it did he asked, “You all right, Al?” He got a nod from his partner and felt him cuddle up closer. He was worried about Al’s health. The older man never really took care of himself really well and worried more about other people instead of himself. He just didn’t want to loose Al before he had the chance to try and make up for leaving him all those years ago. He was already 78 years old and not getting any younger. Al’s hair had gotten grayer and he now had a potbelly (although Al still hides it under a suit jacket) that had started back during PQL. He still looked handsome and good for his age but his health wasn’t all that good anymore. 

Eventually they got up and went to bed. They made slow passionate love and fell asleep in each other’s arms. When Al woke up the next morning he was very comfortable lying in his lover’s arms and his lover caressing his head. He got up and took a shower and Sam got in with him and they made love under the water. Then they went back to their daily routine while Betty got started on her new job at the local hospital.

Betty remained living with Al and Sam even though both of them thought she would have a better chance of getting a date if she wasn’t still living with them. She dated a couple of times but never found anyone she was interested in going steady with until she ran into a shy doctor that in a way reminded her of Sam. She brought him home to meet Sam and Al. He was perfectly fine with the fact that she had homosexual males as her parents. He got along well with Sam and considered Al eccentric with his ways and his clothes. The older man still wore all the clothes he had years before and some of them were really wild. Eventually she got engaged and when she was going to get married he understood that she wanted to live close to her parents incase they needed her for something. 

On the day of the wedding Al walked Betty down the isle and stood proudly by her side and daring anyone to cross him. After her vows she kissed him on both cheeks and told him, “I love you, papa.” Then she kissed Sam and left the church with her new husband for the wedding reception. Al felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at his lover of almost 30 years. He let Sam encircle him in his arms and he started to cry. He felt Sam lead him out of the church and down to their car. He was glad he had Sam because he wouldn’t want to live without some one to love him. He didn’t expect to live much longer because he was almost 90 years old. He was surprised he had lived as long as he had with how bad his health had been the last 10 years. 

When they got home Sam led Al into their bedroom and helped him lie down on the bed after he got the older man’s cumber bun, bow tie, and jacket. As soon as Al was lying down and comfortable he changed and put away his Tux. He put on something more comfortable and went to leave the room to let Al sleep. He heard Al quietly say, “Sammy? Please stay here with me.” He walked over to the bed and lightly sat down on the edge of the bed. He took hold of the older man’s hand and kissed the back of it. He curled up beside his lover and held him close. He felt Al curl up with their heads next to each other and said, “Thank you. I love you very much, Sammy.”

Sam watched Al’s face while he slept and noticed the older man looked very peaceful and relaxed. He kissed Al’s cheek and joined the older man in sleep. When he woke up again after a couple hours and saw Al was still asleep. He pulled his lover closer and felt him snuggle up against him and sigh. He ran his hand over his life partner’s white hair and knew sooner or later he would loose his lover. 

Eventually Al rolled over and opened his eyes. He looked up at Sam and smiled. He leaned up and kissed his lover. Soon it turned into a long passionate kiss with their hands running up and down each other’s back. They made slow passionate love and afterwards just held each other close. Al wasn’t worried about leaving Sam without anything because he took care of everything in his will. The only thing he worried about was Sam’s feelings and hoped he his partner would be able to find some peace after Al was gone.

Sam knew he would have to carry on without Al after the older man passed away but he didn’t know how he would although he knew he had to find a way so Al wouldn’t worry about him. He heard Al start hacking next to him and held him until it subsided. He asked, “You all right now, Al?” When he got a nod he kissed Al’s forehead. 

Al asked, “Promise me you’ll try and continue your life after I die until it’s your time to join me Sam.” 

Sam smiled and replied, “I promise, Al. I’ll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I love you and will do anything for you.”

Sam heard Al say, “Thanks, Sammy. I love you.” They fell asleep together and when Sam woke up he immediately knew something was wrong. Al’s breathing was almost nonexistent along with his pulse. As soon as Sam realized this he felt Al die in his arms. He wanted to do something to bring him back but he knew Al would want to go in his sleep and after how bad the older man’s health was they both knew sooner or later he would have to let go of Al. He kissed Al’s lips one more time, washed him up changed his clothes into his uniform that the older man wanted to buried in, called the coroner, and then called Betty to tell her that the man who raised her was dead. 

He was on the phone and said, “Betty, “Al’s dead. He died in his sleep. He went very peacefully and died happy from what I could tell. I’ll take care of everything and call you again when it’s all taken care off.” After he got off the phone with Betty he made all the funeral arrangements, called his family and anything else that needed to be done. After the funeral and everything else was taken care of the will was read. Al had arranged it well. Sam and Betty were the only family he had so he split up everything between them and asked Betty to take care of Sam for him. Betty already planned on doing that because she knew what he parents felt for each other. 

Sam held himself together well until there wasn’t anything else for him to do then he grabbed Al’s favorite silver flight jacket and curled up on their bed and wept until he ran out of tears. Sam allowed Betty to pack or sell most of Al’s clothes but he wouldn’t let her take the silver flight jacket, the fedoras, his favorite pair of Al’s red silk pajamas white robe with stripes and polka dots or yellow suit and matching gold shirt and shoes. Other then that she could have the clothes. Sam had buried Al with the older man’s commitment band on his finger and he wanted the same done for him. They were also to be buried side by side.

It was another many years and a couple grandchildren before Sam’s time came but his turn came and he embraced it. Al’s came for him as he had promised. The older man was standing there in Sam’s favorite outfit smoking a cigar. Betty was sitting by the bed holding Sam’s hand when Sam saw Al and the older man was in his 60’s again. Just how Sam remembered him when they fell in love. He smiled and told Betty, “It’s OK, Betty. Al’s here. I’ll be fine now.”

Al smiled, held out his hand and said, “Come on, Sammy, my love. Time to go. Tell Betty I love her.”

Sam replied, “All right, Al. I’m coming. Betty? Al told me to tell you he loves you. Thank you for being a part of our lives. I love you.”

Betty smiled and replied, “I know and I love both of you very much. Goodbye.” 

Al and Sam were then together for eternity and happy. They missed their earthly lives but all that mattered to them were they were together and they always would be together and never have to be separated again or so GTFW told them.

@@@@@@

THE END


End file.
